Realidad
by lixy-chan
Summary: ¿Como se enamoraron?, ¿cual fue su historia de amor?, ¿acaso existía?... Entonces, Sakura cayó en su realidad. (Mi ligera opinión sobre el final de Naruto y como es la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Ademas, lo que pudo haber sido de Karin sin Sasuke a su lado.)


_Realidad._

Malos tratos, indiferencia, tres intentos de asesinato y asesinato en genjutsu. Esa había sido su historia de amor. Y ella estaba satisfecha, ¿Qué más podía desear? Tenía al hombre de quien siempre estuvo enamorada a pesar de todo. Tenía una hija con el, una niña que el amaba mas que a ella… si lo que el sentía por ella se le pudiera llamar amor.

La pequeña le habría preguntado hace un par de años, _'¿Cómo se enamoraron tu y papá?_' Y ella, Sakura, no había podido responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo fue? ¿En verdad se amaban? ¿En verdad se habían llegado a amar?, ¿En realidad había una historia de amor para contar, o todo era un engaño de si misma?

Y Sakura solo atinó a decir, '_Como el tío Naruto lo hizo con Hinata'_. Y la pequeña no volvió a preguntar más.

¿Acaso Sasuke le amaba?

¿Estaba recibiendo por igual lo que ella le daba?

¿En verdad era feliz?

Su pregunta podría ser respondida por un si. Sencillamente, era feliz por su hija, aunque esta tuviera el aspecto de alguien a quien no deseaba recordar. Era feliz porque tenía lo que siempre quiso… aunque por ello hubiese pisoteado los sentimientos de su joven amigo, Naruto.

El no había tomado una mala posición. Les deseó lo mejor, a pesar de su dolor, y Sakura no le importó aquello. _'Conocerá a alguien mejor'_, había pensado. Y si, conoció a alguien mejor, a alguien cuyo amor y bienestar si preocupaban.

Hinata y Naruto se habían casado, tenían dos hijos, y eran extremadamente lindos. Ella desconocía por completo como fue que se dieron las cosas entre ellos, aunque se alegraba un poco… solo un poco, por ellos.

Y es que, ¿Por qué el sonreía tanto y ella casi no? ¿Por qué Sasuke no le llevaba chocolates como Naruto lo hacía con Hinata?

¿… Cuándo Naruto dejó de quererla?

Sasuke llegaba a casa, tomaba una ducha y dormía. Ni siquiera la tocaba, y cuando lo hacía era porqué pensaba en otro hijo. Pero Sakura no lograba volver a embarazarse… y eso comenzaba a preocuparlos. ¿El clan se restablecería con solo una hija? Preguntaba Sasuke, y Sakura solo agachaba la cabeza.

El tomaba un par de respiraciones y ambos parecían olvidar el asunto.

Era diario, el la ignoraba en la cama, y ella trataba de dar lo mejor como esposa. Ya ni siquiera trabajaba, ahora solo llevaba su delantal, y se encargaba de la casa.

Era reconocida por todo el mundo shinobi como la mejor ninja medico después de Tsunade, aunque esta ya estuviera por debajo de Sakura.

Y Sakura se preguntaba en la noches en las que Sasuke no llegaba… ¿Y si Naruto y yo…?

¿Y si Sasuke hubiera…?

¿Y si yo no lo hubiera…?

Y todo se iba al carajo.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo vio a la joven Uzumaki, deambulaba por el bosque, sola. Karin, le había dicho Sasuke que se llamaba, y ella estaba embarazada. Se le veía feliz, como nunca se vería a si misma.<p>

La había invitado a pasar a su casa, ella aceptó. Al entrar se topó con la casa brillando de limpia, y se preguntó ¿Acaso no hacía mas que estar en casa?, ¿Ya no entrenaba?, ¿Ya no ayudaba a los heridos?

Estuvieron hablando de su embarazo, de quien era el padre, y Sakura se sorprendió a sobre manera al descubrirlo.

_¡¿Él?! _

Soltó un grito, y entonces justo entraba Sasuke por la puerta. Se encontró de espaldas con la Uzumaki, y esta sintió su Chakra llegar. Se estremeció.

El no había notado su estado, digamos de… muy embarazada, hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

Karin se levantó lentamente y le tendió la mano. Le sonrió, como si fuera un viejo amigo… en lugar de su antiguo eterno enamorado. Sasuke abrió lo ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa y no creyó lo que veía, ¿Acaso alguien le estaba jugando una broma?

¡Jamás se imaginó a Karin embarazada!

Sakura no lo notó. Karin frunció el ceño.

Comenzaba a despedirse cuando Sadara, la hija de Sasuke, entró corriendo. Karin se sorprendió al ver el parecido entre ambas. Quizás no era mucho, pero tenía una expresión que la diferenciaba de Sakura.

La niña era altanera, cosa que Sakura no era. Y la niña usaba gafas idénticas a las suyas, solo que más pequeñas…

Pero no dijo nada. Nadie.

Ella se acerco a Sasuke, y el estaba a punto de presentarla cuando la niña se presentó por si sola.

—Soy Sadara, ella es mi mamá. — señaló a Sakura. —Y mi papá. — miró hacia él.

Karin comenzaba a despedirse, Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla a la salida, y Sakura esta vez frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es el padre? — preguntó Sasuke a Karin. Ella sonrió amablemente y con un movimiento de cabeza Gaara apareció caminando hacía ellos.

—Te he estado buscando. — dijo a Karin.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado, anonado, en shock. Y Karin pensó, se lo tiene merecido.

Habían pasado los años. Sakura no soportaba más su vida de casada con Sasuke. Se sentía tan sola. Al parecer su relación solo había funcionado los primeros años, en los que Sasuke parecía no ignorarla o alejarla.

Pero entonces, el tiempo iba en retroceso y ya no había nada entre ellos…

Ni siquiera su hija podría evitar que todo se derrumbara.

Simplemente necesitaba a alguien que la respetara, que la quisiera. Alguien como Naruto.

Pero Naruto ya no era de ella… Naruto ya pertenecía a alguien, y ambos se amaban.

Sakura había perdido al único hombre que la amó sin importar que.

Sakura había caído, nuevamente en una fantasía.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

Allí, a su lado, en la cama, se encontraba Sasuke, de espalda a ella… y no parecía sentir ganas de abrazarla siquiera.

... Sakura cayó en su realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>_Estoy tan consternada como la mayoría. No estoy enojada, ¡Estoy en shock y enfadada con Kishimoto! Y es que, ¿A Kishi no se le ocurrió una manera mas coherente de dejarlos como pareja canon? Digo, la dignidad de Sakura se fue al carajo, y Sasuke no parece ser Sasuke. _

_Yo estaba escribiendo un fic SasuSaku, y la verdad que me tenía muy atenta, y tengo un par de fics mas que son SasuKarin, pero con esto se me ha cortado toda la inspiración para cualquier tipo de fic respecto a Naruto. _

_Tenshiko KuTe, te dije que estarías en mi nota del final... ¡Eres grande! Ya quisiera yo tu paciencia, jaja. Yo me quedé toda como... ¿Voy por un litro de nieve de chocolate? xD _

_Felicidades a los SasuSakus y NaruHinas, por fin se les hizo oficial. _

_Lixy-Chan (2014)_


End file.
